cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Eddie Snow
Eddie Snow(19??-) Deaths in Web Series: *''The Lost Parody: Star Wars ''(2008) [Hurley]: Impaled with a light-saber by Dark Vador. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Pirates of the Caribbean ''(2008) [Hurley]: Shot in the head by Jack Sparrow. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Harry Potter ''(2008) [Hurley]: Electrocuted by Lord Voldemort. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Lord of the Rings ''(2008) [Hurley]: Mauled to death. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Indiana Jones & the Mystery of LOST Island ''(2008) [Hurley]: Commits suicide by drowning himself in the sauce vignaigrette. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Heroes ''(2009) [Hurley]: Slashed in the forehead by Sylar. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Batman ''(2009) [Hurley]: Impaled in the head with a pencil by Joker. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: NY Yankees ''(2009) [Hurley]: Head explodes after being is shot. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Star Trek: The LOST Generation ''(2009) [Hurley]: Dies from blood loss. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Twilight ''(2009) [Hurley]: Shot (off-screen) his body was later shown in a coffin. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Full Metal Alchemist ''(2010) [Hurley]: Accidentally shot in the chest when Sayid shoot on Harry Potter and Eddie intercepts it. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Avatar ''(2010) [Hurley]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Watchmen ''(2010) [Hurley]: Vaporized by Doctor Manhattan. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Battlestar Galactica ''(2010) [Hurley]: Shot in the head by Kara Thrace. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Halo ''(2010) [Hurley]: Machine-gunned by Halo. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Twilight ''(2010) [Hurley]: Dies or killed (off-screen). (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost (Interactive #1) ''(2010) [Hurley]: Electrocuted by Severus Rogue. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost (Interactive #2) ''(2010) [Hurley]: Shot in the chest by his twin brother. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost (Interactive #3) ''(2010) [Hurley]: Bisected vertically with a light-saber by Count Dooku. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost (Interactive #4) ''(2010) [Hurley]: Crushed to death when a spaceship falls on him by Magneto. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Transformers and Scooby Doo ''(2010) [Hurley]: Explodes by a laser beam by Megatron. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''The Lost Parody: Toy Story ''(2010) [Hurley]: Throw out of a window by a child. (Played for Comedic Effect) Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Internet Personalities Category:Videos Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Parody death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by child